Regulations
by ForensAnthro
Summary: Sometimes, even the captain balks at regulations...
1. Chapter 1

Commander Chakotay walked down the hallway. His body moved placidly enough, but thoughts consumed his mind, turning it into a rather tumultuous swirl of rationality and emotion. They were all thoughts of her-Kathryn.

Kathryn? He asked himself. Since when had he called her Kathryn?

Chakotay smirked to himself a little as he came to the answer. She had become "Kathryn" to him one night last week, probably about when she had torn his shirt off his body with such force the fabric ripped and he had flung her uniform jacket across the room, knocking a teacup off the coffee table in the process. "Sorry Captain," Chakotay murmured into her neck automatically, pressing her into the wall once more.

"No, Chakotay!" Janeway said forcefully, startling her lover sufficiently enough to make him raise his head and look into her piercing eyes questioningly.

"It's Kathryn, not captain." Her voice dropped to a whisper and a playful smile lit up her features. Chakotay reciprocated with a wide grin of his own before the passion consumed him again, and he needed her lips on his, her body pressed against him, like a man dying of thirst needed water- he remembered how she had grabbed him, eyes sparkling, and how they had…

Well, that was why she was Kathryn to him now, anyway.

Chakotay reached the end of the hallway and pressed a button for the turbolift. His shift had ended half an hour ago, but he had gotten caught in a discussion-_more of a lecture, really-_with Tuvok about the efficiency of the current duty roster in engineering and had promised he would take care of it. Which was why he was heading back to his though it was 1900 hours. And he had the next two days off.

The turbolift doors opened with a soft _whoosh_ and Chakotay was about to step inside when he suddenly realized there was an occupant.

"Commander," Captain Janeway greeted him nonchalantly, her gaze barely leaving the PADD she was reading. Odd-her hello's usually seemed at least little warmer than that. He wondered if she was kidding. Well, _two can play at that game, dear Kathryn._

"Captain." Chakotay nodded, unsmiling. "Deck 2," he ordered the computer.

Chakotay stared very hard at the floor, not daring to look at his companion in case he started laughing. He could tell she was taking his unusual response quite seriously.

"Halt turbolift!" Janeway called out suddenly. "Commander," she turned to face him. "Are you alright?"

Chakotay cocked his head to one side. "Well, it's just…" he trailed off as Janeway's eyebrows knitted together in concern.

That's when he pounced.


	2. Chapter 2

Janeway impatiently checked the time displayed on the monitor on her desk. Already 1900 hours! The captain was perched on the edge of her chair in her ready room, but was eager to get going. She had tomorrow off and a few weeks' worth of holodeck privileges saved up.

Of course, that wasn't the real reason she was so antsy to finish reading reports; previously, Janeway had worked straight through her days off without really noticing or caring. No, _the real reason has a tribal tattoo and owes me a dinner date_, Janeway thought with a little smile to herself.

Suddenly, she could not sit still any longer. Her shift had ended half an hour ago and there was just one PADD left-she'd just have to take it with her and squeeze it in sometime before the Alpha shift on Monday.

Janeway grabbed the last report, strode through the door determinedly and wished the bridge crew a pleasant (and hopefully for her, uneventful) shift before entering the turbolift. She once again tried to absorb the information on the PADD but after reading the same sentence half a dozen times, her mind drifted.

_Whose turn is it to make dinner this week?_ Technically, Chakotay had cooked last time, and even replicated a real bottle of champagne. However, the command team had become somewhat, well,erm- _preoccupied_, and the meal had sat untouched. _Shame, really, _Janeway mused. _Whatever it was looked rather good. _

The turbolift stopped and doors opened with the usual soft whisper to reveal-_speak of the devil_- Commander Chakotay. Janeway decided to seize the moment to play a little prank. "Commander," she said coolly, not looking up from her PADD. "Captain," he replied, gravely serious. As soon as he told the computer his destination, he stared at the ground, his face turned away from her a little. _Did I say that too coldly?_ Janeway worried, giving up staring at the PADD in favor of her first officer's profile. They had almost reached deck 2 when Janeway, convinced that she had somehow irreparably hurt her semi-secret lover's feelings, ordered the computer to stop. "Commander," she started tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Chakotay finally looked up at her. His brow was knitted and his lips downturned. "Well, it's just…"

Suddenly, he pounced!


	3. Chapter 3

His lips were on hers, one warm hand on her neck, the other on her waist, before she could react; the PADD clattered to the floor as he pinned her against the turbolift wall with his firm body. Janeway could feel him smiling through their kiss and was grinning by the time they broke apart. "Got you," Chakotay breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. "You did not, mister!" Janeway protested playfully, but trailed off as the Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps a little-but I got you first!" Chakotay had to grin at the mock-pride on her face, but it faded as he reached down for another passionate kiss, his hands sliding lower…

Mustering all of her self-discipline, Janeway tore herself away from him and took his face in gentle hands. "Not while we're in uniform." Her voice was firm, but a smile played on her rosy lips, a twinkle in her eyes. Chakotay stuck out his bottom lip just a little and gazed at her mock-reproachfully with expressive, deep brown eyes that were definitely genuine.

Janeway knew she had to act quickly before her very last shred of restraint sizzled away from the electricity that seemed to be zapping between their bodies.

"Not-while-we're-in uniform," she breathed, punctuating between each word by brushing her lips over his stubbly jawline, velvet earlobe, his gorgeous-smelling neck, finally placing a sensuous kiss on his lips. They swayed together for a moment, finally parting slightly breathless.

"What if we happen to be out of uniform," Chakotay murmured finally, "in my quarters in an hour?" He slowly brought her wrist to his lips, marveling at the sweet scent and rose petal-like texture of her skin. Janeway closed her eyes and reveled at the warmth radiating from his mouth throughout her body. "Mmm, yes," she mumbled.

"It will be positively…regulation," Chakotay replied, his voice smooth and low.

Janeway's eyes flicked open and gazed at Chakotay with intensity.

"Don't you just love following the rules?"


End file.
